Love, Life and Whisker Faces
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: Oh my god. Hunky Piece of Flesh is within groping distance. To touch or not to touch, that is the real question. HinataxNaruto
1. Love at First Sight

**Love, Life and Whisker Faces**

_Love at First Sight (I wish)_

**Wednesday, August 20  
At home, unfortunately**_**  
11:00 a.m.**_

While digging up my old school supplies—NOOOO! SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO FREAKING WEEKS!!—I found this. My diary I got for my fourth birthday. My diary given to me by my mother. My diary that I thought Hanabi had stolen. I _so_ regret not talking to her for a week now.

_**11:02 a.m.**_

At least now I have something to do.

_**11:03 a.m.**_

Wish I had something interesting to write.

_**11:15 a.m.**_

I have decided to write and introduction about _moi_ in the event that I lose my diary and the person who finds it decides to give it back to me.

_**11:16 a.m.**_

Commencing introduction.

_**11:16 (and 30 seconds) a.m.**_

Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. My father is Hyuuga Hiashi of the Hyuuga Enterprises and my (very annoying) sister is named Hanabi for fireworks. (I think it's because my father was high on crack and seeing fireworks when she was born. Why else would he want hair longer than humanly possible to set a "sophisticated" look?)

Hanabi is a brat. Spoiled to the bone and extremely violent. She has never been single in her life and has a handful of boys wrapped around her finger. Somehow (it's the crack I tell you!) my father believes she will be the perfect spokesperson for his company.

I also have a cousin, Neji is his wicked name, who has hair that rivals my own. The length I mean. Not the color. No, definitely not the color. His is a very pretty shade of brown that he used to let me braid, while mine is blue and a little purple. He is very protective of me, so if you make a move on me (like that's _ever_ gonna happen) he will kill you. No joke.

_**1:00 p.m.**_

Sorry. I forgot my show was on. Just_ had_ to watch it. Ellen is the greatest talk show host known to mankind. And she's funny. TAKE THAT OPRAH!

_**1:01 p.m. **_

I apologize… I got a little excited.

_**1:05 p.m.**_

Anyway, I, Hinata, am shy. But only around strangers. I'm also quite smart and I like to read. I have yet to find a boyfriend, even though my friends always assure me of my beauty, and in their words, awesomeness, since I don't have enough confidence. Sakura and Ino are two of my best friends, but lately, I found myself being ditched by them and excluded. I've told Sakura, but…

Kiba and Shino are my childhood friends and they've been at my side since forever (sometimes I think my father is paying them to look after me). Tenten, Neji's (almost) girlfriend is a good friend too, even though she's a year older and comes over a lot to see Neji.

I hope that's it. My hand hurts from writing so much.

_**6:00 p.m.**_

Ugh. I'm at a fancy restaurant with my family, my _whole_ family. Yes, we did reserve the _entire_ freaking restaurant, that is, so to say, two stories. And every single one of my relatives (or third cousin, twice removed…) has lavender eyes. Sure, they look good on me and Neji, but not two thousand—my family repopulates every two seconds…like a bug. EW—other people who you have to see. All at once.

_**6:30 p.m.**_

I think my family thinks I must have a bladder problem. Which is so _not _true! I'm just hiding in the bathroom to compl—write. Yeah.

_**6:31 p.m.**_

God my life is terrible.

_**11:45 p.m.**_

FINALLY! I'M HOME SWEET HOME!

And dead tired.

_**12:00 a.m.**_

Yay! I get to see Sakura tomorrow. Or is it today? Wow, I'm so sleepy, I've become hopelessly confused…

!!

**Thursday August 21  
Getting ready**_**  
10:00 a.m.**_

Yawn. I'm so tired. I'm going to the mall with Sakura today.

_**10:30 a.m.**_

Just finished eating and watching Pokémon.

…Don't look at me like that; it was the only thing on!

_**11:30 a.m.**_

Just got out of the shower and is fixing my hair.

Damn. The phone is ringing.

_**11:45 a.m.**_

Sakura just called. Wanted to tell me something about meeting somewhere.

Crap. I'm supposed to leave in five minutes and I still have to put on my make-up.

_**11:55 a.m.**_

I hope the bus didn't come yet.

_**11:56 a.m.**_

WHEW. There's some kid waiting for the bus too, meaning the bus has not come yet!

The kid has some stylish hair going on… It's spiked up.

_**12:03 p.m.**_

Huh. I should've just used the family limo to get to the bus station.

Oh well.

_**12:19 p.m.**_

Am at bus station. Supposed to meet Sakura at 12:30.

_**12:20 p.m.**_

It's so cold. And windy. They even said it was going to rain today.

_**12:22 p.m.**_

Have gone inside the building to wait.

_**12:25 p.m.**_

The bus we were supposed to take has left.

…What am I supposed to do?

_**12:31 p.m.**_

Sakura approaches. Or something that looks like Sakura.

_**12:32 p.m.**_

Yeah, that's Sakura.

_**12:35 p.m.**_

After asking an old guy when the bus was coming (in apparently 14 minutes) Sakura and I are huddled in the building.

_**12:40 p.m.**_

Wow, after not seeing anyone in so long, I have become very boisterous—I simply _adore_ using big words from thesauruses. And am getting weird looks. Probably because we, Sakura and I, are making fun of things we see and are laughing very loudly.

_**12:42 p.m.**_

Have spotted a bus schedule the next bus comes at 1:02.

(TAKE THAT OLD GUY! YOU. WERE. WRONG. THE ELDERLY ARE WISE, MY ASS.)

_**1:00 p.m.**_

Huh, would you look at that. The bus schedule was wrong too.

_**1:03 p.m.**_

Apparently Sakura has just gotten herself a boyfriend. Without telling me.

(_I _found out on facebook)

Some best friend she is.

Her boyfriend is Sasuke. Go figure. Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ has made a bet on when they were going to get together. It's not surprising in the least since we all know there has been some unresolved sexual tension since Sasuke walked in on Sakura as she was changing. Right after she took a shower.

Yeah, I know.

_**1:05 p.m.**_

I cannot _believe_ this injustice.

_**1:06 p.m.**_

Sakura and Sasuke have been together for a week.

A WHOLE FREAKING WEEK.

_**2:13 p.m.**_

Have just bought a new t-shirt and a book.

Sakura bought a t-shirt and a sweater.

_**2:19 p.m.**_

Sakura just made another reference about a "fun time" at the mall or a "fun time" at a concert.

…

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR INVITING ME TO THESE SO-CALLED "FUN TIMES".

_**2:28 p.m.**_

Eating New York Fries' fries is fabulouso. Especially when there's gravy.

YUM.

_**2:30 p.m.**_

Met Sasuke at customer service. He is pretty hot (I must say) and looks very happy to see Sakura.

Am happy and a little jealous.

_**2:44 p.m.**_

Sasuke decided to lead us outside (where it is freezing) to sit on a bench.

A _bench._

There are plenty of benches inside!

_**3:00 p.m.**_

Wow. Way to be ignored.

Sakura and Sasuke are snogging —oh my god how I love that word— like crazy and I'm just sitting there, trying not to stare.

_**3:02 p.m.**_

I know I shouldn't stare, but I've never been kissed (isn't that sad? I'm 16, almost 17, and have never touched lips with a boy) and I'm curious.

_**3:10 p.m.**_

Every so often Sasuke makes conversation with me (while staring into Sakura's eyes) but even I can tell he does not want to talk.

I know they want to go to his apartment. Right. Now.

(To tear off each other's clothes and release the sexual tension.

Or something of that genre.)

_**3:16 p.m.**_

"Where's the bus stop? I want to go home."

Sasuke and Sakura are walking me to the bus stop.

_**3:21 p.m.**_

Have arrived at bus stop.

Looking at bus schedule. Next bus comes at 3:33.

Sakura looks a little guilty, but I know she wants to go to Sasuke's place.

Huh, even Sasuke, the great _UCHIHA_ SASUKE looks guilty. But he keeps twitching.

Bet it's the guilt. :D

_**3:22 p.m.**_

"Do you want us to wait with you?" says Sasuke. _Sasuke,_ not Sakura.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I'll be okay."

God I hate Sakura right now. (But not really.)

Insert awkward silence.

_**3:24 p.m.**_

Wow. That was weird.

Sakura and Sasuke just shared a glance and then, Sasuke hugged me. _Hugged _me. And I just stood there like an idiot.

I swear if I were one of his (many) fangirls, Sasuke would have already been raped.

_**3:25 p.m.**_

Sitting in a bus stop has never been so boring.

I'm listening to my iPod. _Sigh._

I love my iPod.

…There is a little girl who keeps staring at me.

And pointing (with her dirty little finger).

"Hey, if you keep doing that, I'm going to have to bite your pretty little finger off, you know."

Good thing I didn't say that. She would have been scarred for life. Instead I just smiled politely.

_**3:46 p.m.**_

Omg.

**Omg.**

OMG.

There is a hot guy sitting across from me on the bus.

He. Is. Freaking. Hot.

And we've made eye contact like five times already!

_**3:49 p.m.**_

I caught him staring at me. Again!

I smiled my prettiest smile and turned a little red at all the attention.

You know what he did?!

He smiled back! And blushed too!

_**3:52 p.m.**_

Blondie Blue Eyes is his name—or at least it is until I either:

a) Find out his true name

OR

b) Think of a better nickname

He has bright yellow hair, beautiful blue eyes and (weird) whiskers on his cheeks. He also looks childish. His clothes are average, you know, beach shorts and a t-shirt. Yuck. It's orange, but it suits him…

The best thing about Blondie Blue Eyes is that he also has an iPod.

_**3:53 p.m.**_

That's just plain awesome.

_**3:58 p.m.**_

Cannot _believe_ I did that.

_**3:59 p.m.**_

I just asked Blondie Blue Eyes —now called Sexy Soul Mate

…Wait that sounds gay.

How 'bout Hunky Piece of Flesh? Nah, too long.

Prince Charming? …Too cliché.

Divine Yuminess…

Ok.

From now on Blondie Blue Eyes will be known as…

Alluring Whisker-Face (what, it's true!)— if he had the time.

At first he didn't hear me and I pointed to my wrist, in which he took out one of his earphones and raised an eyebrow.

I blushed (a lot) and was _so_ glad I didn't wear a watch today.

"Do you have the time?"

He smiled at me (AT ME!) and looked at his iPod.

"3:57."

_**4:04 p.m.**_

As I walk to the library from the bus station, since I have no idea when the next bus is coming, I can't help but think of what just happened.

We, as in Alluring Whisker-Face and I, had a conversation! A real conversation! I have no idea what we talked about, but I made him laugh. And his laugh is beautiful.

_**10:30 p.m.**_

Sitting in bed reading one of the new books I got from the library, the house is quiet. Too quiet.

(DAMMIT! I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ I FORGOT TO ASK FOR ALLURING WHISKER-FACE'S NAME)

_**10:31 p.m.**_

Found out that NOBODY is home.

**NOBODY!!**

I am so happy to have some peace and quiet for once.

I could dance around naked…

_**10:33 p.m.**_

Thought about it and decided not to.

* * *

**Just finished reading Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging. It is very funny, believe me.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Love, Life and Whisker Faces**

_What Goes Around Comes Around (Does anyone know what that means?)_

**Friday, August 22  
Sitting in Neji's room (yes he does live with us)**_**  
11:02 a.m.**_

Huh. Woke up (like 2 minutes earlier) to find… nothing. Absolutely nothing. _NOTHING!!_ No one was home. Not even my papa who never, and I mean _never,_ leaves the house unless it is either to:

a) Buy more of the (very) expensive shampoo for his hair—I swear he uses a bottle a day. He runs out _all _the freaking time.

b) Stalk Hanabi (a skill he acquired when he found out she had a date at the freaking age of _twelve_. TWELVE! God dammit, I haven't even STARTED dating.)

c) Go buy some dope. (No actual proof, but there is no other explanation to why he wants to look like a tranny and likes Hanabi over me.)

_**11:05 a.m.**_

Just looking through Neji's stuff and—god this is good—diary.

…DIARY.

_**11:06 a.m.**_

HA! AS IF THAT COLD SON OF A BITCH HAS A DIARY.

_**11:08 a.m.**_

He calls it a _log._

_**11:09 a.m.**_

A log, my ASS.

**In my room**

_**12:20 p.m.**_

How rude. My beautiful, but very annoying, cousin has sent me to my room _without breakfast!_ (Lunch now…)

Because I was caught reading his diary! Oops. I really meant to say _log._

Ha! As if; it's more girly than the one I got for my fourth birthday.

LIKE COME ON.

_**12:23 p.m.**_

Neji just got home from TENTEN'S house. He left—hmm, let's see—16 hours ago. At 7:30 _yesterday._

SIXTEEN FREAKING HOURS TO DO "HOMEWORK" AND "STUDY".

IT. IS. SUMMER.

THERE. IS. NO. HOMEWORK. TO. DO.

AND. NO. TESTS. TO. FERAKING. STUDY. FOR.

It makes me wonder what they were _really _doing.

_**1:36 p.m.**_

I am officially bored. And I missed Ellen.

So now I ameth very cranky too.

_**1:37 p.m.**_

I blame Neji. I'm going to start: Operation Cut Neji-ni-san's Beautiful Hair Because That S.O.B Deserves It. Totally.

1. Drug that bastard with the smell of too many cleaning liquid stuff.

2. Tie said bastard to a chair.

3. Make bastard watch Barney on one TV and Michael Jackson on the other.

4._ Snip, snip, snip_ that gorgeous hair away whilst he is frozen with fear and trauma.

5. Donate the oh-so-smooth hair to the cancer wig society.

6. Take pictures of distressed Neji and use it as BLACKMAIL so he won't tattle-tale.

7. Give Tenten said picture anyway.

_**1:40 p.m.**_

I am so a genius.

_**2:59 p.m.**_

Plan blew up in my face and now Neji is going to now beat me with a stick.

Everything was a-ok until numero 3.

It turns out he _wasn't _traumatized or anything! Know why? I left the sound off and he just closed his eyes. He heard the scissors, did a back flip, while still tied to a chair, unchained himself and proceeded to chase me with the rope—which he later substituted for our fireplace poker.

I am _so _dead.

!!

**Saturday, August 23  
At the park**_**  
6:00 a.m.**_

HOLY. MOTHER. OF. CRAP.

THERE IS THIS CONSTANT _TAP. TAP. TAP. _NOISE AT MY _WINDOW._

_I LIVE ON THE FOURTH FLOOR!_

_**6:02 a.m.**_

Pretty surprised I was able to wake up so early. Kinda proud too.

_**6:05 a.m.**_

Huh, I guess I should've known. Every Saturday morning since the beginning of time itself, Kiba and Shino come to my house so we can all walk Akamaru.

At 6:00 a.m.

Akamaru is _the _cutest dog, like, EVER! He's Kiba's dog, which he got at the young age of six, and he used to go around sitting on Kiba's head (weird habit, I know, I was there) or in his shirt.

Akamaru, 11 years later (_sigh, _Kiba is older than moi…), is the size of a WHALE.

I'm just shitting you; no he's not _that_ big.

HE'S BIGGER!

…OK, _now _I'm shitting you.

He's like the size of a car. But I swear if he just lied down on a beach people would start screaming: "OH MY FREAKING GOD! THERE'S A BEACHED WHALE! EVERYONE, COME HELP! WE NEED TO GET THIS BIG FELLA BACK INTO THE OCEAN!"

That seriously happened once. We were banned from that beach for "public disturbances" and a "cruel, cruel prank". Hey, buster, it's not our fault helicopters and trucks came and we were on the news!

_**6:13 a.m.**_

Outside with Shino and Kiba in a pair of sweatpants with our school's symbol (a weird messed up bird for _KONOHA) _and a lulu lemon sweater I got for my birthday last year_._

Kiba is freaking riding Akamaru as if he were a horse. I really wonder what he feeds that monstrous dog…

_**6:20 a.m.**_

"Hey, Kiba-kun, when can I ride Akamaru?"

I cannot _believe _I just asked that. I've been staring (enviously) at Kiba, who is riding a DOG, and he winked at me. As if I liked him in THAT way.

Although he _does_ have a hot bod, if you know what I mean.

_**6:24 a.m.**_

Ha! I am riding Akamaru! And it's even better than mounting a horse 'cause Akamaru is soft and warm.

The only condition was that Kiba had to sit behind me so I don't fall off or something like that.

Bet it was an excuse to wrap his arms around my waist. .

_**6:25 a.m.**_

"Kiba-kun, we're not going to, like, I dunno, BREAK Akamaru, are we?"

He answered with a wolfish grin and replied, "Why Hinata-chan? Been packing the pounds lately?" he squeezed me ever-so tightly, "It doesn't feel like you've gained weight. Your waist is still the same size…"

You know what I did? Kicked the accusing sight (KIBA) off of Akamaru and rode off into the sunset.

…Right.

It went more like this:

I smacked him lightly on his arm, while a blush devoured my face, and glared teasingly, trying not to giggle.

_**6:28 a.m.**_

"Shino-kun, you don't think I'm fat, do you?"

To which his gaze wandered from the bug on his hand to me to Kiba, back to the bug, then to Kiba before it finally stopped once again on me.

"No, not at all, Hinata-chan. If this dope head implied that you did in fact gain some weight, then he is very wrong and has bad taste in women."

The subtle way Shino-kun insults people ALWAYS makes me laugh.

_**6:30 a.m.**_

Apparently, whenever I laugh, I shake a lot and Kiba seems to like that. He said it makes my "_boobies" _bounce up and down.

IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY "_BOOBIES" _ARE A D-CUP.

That perv.

(He's getting as bad as my teacher, Kakashi-sensei.)

_**6:32 a.m.**_

Kiba—that jerk—is now tickling me.

Let me tell you, I am _very_ sensitive.

_**6:40 a.m.**_

Shit, my mascara is starting to run due to the fact that I am laughing so hard, tears are pouring down my face.

Stupid Shino, he's just standing there, chuckling.

_CHUCKLING._

_**8:40 a.m. (Hey! That's EXACTLY 2 hours!)**_

Sitting in Kiba's room since being chased around at the park, at 7:00 in the morning, is very, very tiring.

Kiba offered us, Shino and me, some hot chocolate so I agreed enthusiastically.

Shino, on the other hand, had to be a poopface and went home.

_**8:51 a.m.**_

Oh god.

By hot chocolate, Kiba meant _exactly_ what he said.

_**8:53 a.m.**_

There sitting in my lap is a steaming bowl of melted (hot) chocolate.

_**4:21 p.m.**_

_Yawn! _Just woke up from one of the best naps of my entire life.

Yes, my friends, that includes naptime in kindergarten.

_**4:23 p.m.**_

Just realized that I am _still _in Kiba's room. And that I have no recollection whatsoever of what happened after the chocolate incident and before the naptime one.

_**4:29 p.m.**_

Do not panic, Hinata. I'm telling you, there's nothing _to _panic about.

So what if you're on Kiba-kun's bed with Kiba-kun's arms binding you to his (firm and _incredibly_ well-built) chest? And said chest is bare, as in no shirt on to keep him from getting a cold? And said missing shirt is actually on you and your lulu lemon sweater is scattered across the room? And Akamaru is right beside the bed and since he's so big, you can't step over him even if you could untangle yourself from Kiba-kun's lean arms?

Right. Nothing to panic about except for the fact that Kiba might possibly get mauled by Neji later if he finds out. Which he won't.

_**4:35 p.m.**_

I am starting to get paranoid and thinking that the "chocolate" was actually drugged like Kiba-kun's "special brownies".

Thank god there's a clock. Now I can watch the seconds of my wasted day of summer tick by ever-so slowly…

_**4:39 p.m.**_

God, Kiba-kun smells good.

…Wait. I didn't just think that, did I?

Thank the heavens and all that is holy! My face is redder than a tomato—I can tell by the way my face feels like it's getting singed off by those welder fire things—and I am _so _glad I'm facing the door and not Kiba-kun's tanned chest.

_**4:40 p.m.**_

Kiba-kun is _dreadfully _good-looking. A lot of girls dig him, and now I'm sleeping next to him.

I think I'm drooling.

_**5:03 p.m.**_

Dude, you cannot even START to believe how deeply this (handsome) guy sleeps. My tummy grumbled for the thousandth time, no reaction. Akamaru just FARTED in his sleep—like really loudly, I swear the floor vibrated—still no reaction.

_**6:45 p.m.**_

I think I'm going to die from starvation. While in Kiba-kun's arms.

Woe.

The only word that can describe this situation.

I thought Kiba-kun was going to wake up, but NOOO he just groaned and snuggled into me.

_**6:59 p.m.**_

SALVATION! SALVATION IS HERE AT LAST!

_**6:59 (and 22 seconds) p.m.**_

Never mind, false alarm.

_**7:02 p.m.**_

Boy oh boy, this kid can sleep. It's been 3 hours since I woke up, and I have no idea when this nap even started. I can't even call it a nap anymore! It's more like hibernation by now….

Is that the door opening…?

_**7:14 p.m.**_

HA! This is quite amusing. I am now watching Kiba-kun get lectured.

What happened was the following:

Kiba-kun's sister, her name escapes me at the moment so I'm calling her Tattooed Veterinarian, screamed, "KIBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STILL SLEEPING AT 7?!"

This was _before _she entered the room.

Her eyes popped out comically as she absorbed the scene before her: Kiba's childhood friend, with her stunning face distorted into one of sheer panic and embarrassment, was held prison with Kiba's chest acting as a wall and his arms as the strong bars preventing her escape.

After getting over her surprise, Tattooed Veterinarian grabbed the nearest thing to her—a broom propped up against the wall—and started beating the snot out of poor Kiba-kun while avoiding me the best she could.

2 minutes later we are all sitting in the dining room—like proper gentlemen—and Tattooed Veterinarian is giving an exceptionally bruised Kiba-kun a lecture.

_**7:23 p.m.**_

Tattooed Veterinarian is still going on about how it is "quite rude to trap young innocent girls in the same room after you've fed them crap".

Kiba-kun is trying (not really) hard not to laugh, but his face is turning awfully red, like mine—from embarrassment and trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation—_and_ he still has no shirt on.

Time ogle him while I still can.

_**10:39 p.m.**_

Finally in my room after eating supper at Kiba's, apologizing to his sister, explaining to my papa why I arrived home at 10 when I left at 6 o'clock in the morning—I swear he's put cameras in my room, I left using the _window_—having a little chat with Neji-ni-san about not trusting Dog Boy (a.k.a Kiba) and taking a shower.

So nice to be in my own bed, although Kiba's smelt _really _good.

_**11:01 p.m.**_

Just realized I could've woken Kiba-kun up instead of lying in his arms for more than 3 hours.

_**11:05 p.m.**_

The 3 hours of boredom (not to mention a waste of one of the last days before school) was worth watching Kiba-kun squirm after his sister beat him using a _freaking broom_.

_**11:06 p.m.**_

Crap. I missed Ellen, the best freaking talk show EVER, today.

That makes two days in a row.

TWO WHOLE DAYS.

…Why did I have to eat the drugged chocolate in the first place?

* * *

**Youpi! Another chapter is finished! I surprised myself by updating so quickly. **

**Did I mention that the first chapter was based on a day in my life? Yeah, I have shitty friends.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. S T U P I D

**Love, Life and Whisker Faces**

_S T U P I D (equals) Smart Talented Unique Person In Demand (Did somebody call me?)_

**Wednesday, August 27  
In the oh-so fabulouso park**_**  
2:09 p.m.**_

Yay! I finally—_finally_—found my diary! Hanabi stole it from me a week ago and, fortunately, could not open it. Thus, she could not read it.

Then she gave it to KIBA-KUN. Who _did_ read it.

_**2:11 p.m.**_

I am so ashamed.

_**2:14 p.m.**_

You cannot _believe_ what I had to do to get this thing back from Kiba. I know, I know, I could've just bought another one, but this is special. My mommy gave it to me. And a _do _have a sense of pride.

Unlike some people who will do anything for anyone, YES, HANABI, I AM TALKING TO YOU.

Kiba held poor Mr. Diary hostage. And refused to give it to me _unless_ I was his slave.

I have seen many, many horrors (movies) but I have never, _ever_ thought that Kiba could be as sadistic as one of those serial killers.

OMG, HE'S HANABAL THE CANABAL!!

(Except he didn't eat me. Or anything _that_ bad, I suppose.)

_**2:30 p.m.**_

I've spent the last few minutes brain-storming of the terrible things Kiba-kun made me do. Here is what I have to show for the 15 minutes of contemplation:

1. He made me clean his room. Which is sooo, sooo dirty a pig would have enjoyed living there. Or at least an over-grown dog.

2. He made me wash Akamaru in a _white_ bikini.

3. After washing Akamaru, Kiba declared I was guilty of being dirty too, so he _hosed me down._

4. In a white bikini!

5. HE ATE AN ENTIRE _CAKE_ WHILE I WAS FORCED TO WATCH.

6. I was to give him a towel the moment he stepped out of the shower. Thus, he was NAKED.

7. He made me see him naked.

8. I was to participate in a mud fight. With only short-shorts and a tank top.

9. During his afternoon nap, I became Hugsy, Kiba's missing stuffed penguin he used to snuggle. Hence, I was a snuggle toy for four hours _everyday._

_**2:35 p.m.**_

After struggling for a full 3 days, I was able to return home with Mr. Diary in hand.

Yes, I do know I was let off easily, but every two minutes, Kiba would smirk (smexily) and _quote_ something I wrote in Mr.Diary.

Observe.

"Would it be possible, Kiba-kun, to wipe that cocky smirk off your face? Or do I have to do everything myself and slap it off?"

He would then glance down at me and let his smirk widen—if that's even possible—and look _innocent_.

"What? You mean this _wolfish grin_?" He scoffed and declared, in an English accent, "Well, I never."

DID YOU SEE THAT?! HE SAID _WOLFISH GRIN_. THAT IS WHAT I NAMED HIS SMIRKS.

_**2:37 p.m.**_

I really, really hate Kiba-kun right now.

_**2:49 p.m.**_

Am now on swings. Did I mention going to the park calms me? It makes me not want to kill some jerk (DOG BOY).

Much.

_**2:56 p.m.**_

Che. How rude. I was just screamed at—GET OFF THE SWINGS YOU DERANGED TEENAGE GIRL! MY ADORABLE LITTLE KIDS WANT A TURN NOW!—by an unreasonable mother.

I mean, she could've asked _politely._

_**2:57 p.m.**_

OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOMIGOD.

_**2:58 p.m.**_

I think I just saw…

Alluring Whisker-Face.

_**2:59 p.m.**_

Did you hear that?! ALLURING WHISKER-FACE IS HERE IN THE PARK.

…

I AM ALSO HERE IN THE PARK.

Ohmigod…

I think he's coming over.

_**6:03 p.m.**_

I have just had the best afternoon EVER.

I am _so_ glad I got Mr. Diary back so I can record this and remember it forever.

_**6:16 p.m.**_

Sorry. Had to calm down a bit so that when I write, it won't be an unreadable source of bliss that someone with a degree in deciphering has to be called so my family knows why I died of happiness.

Be right back.

_**6:18 p.m.**_

OK. I am now ready to recount the bestest thing that has ever happened to me.

So I am at the park, sitting on the grass, after that rude lady booted me off the swings and listening to my iPod.

I have spotted Alluring Whisker-Face.

He has glanced at me a few times before he waves at me and walks over, leaving his friend.

And here is the biggest shock.

His friend is UCHIHA SASUKE. The very well-known human ice cube who managed to capture Haruno Sakura's heart.

Surprise is registered all over Sasuke's face, and I am absolutely, positively sure that it is mirrored onto my face.

Of course, the emotionless one must stay an emotionless one, so I am the only one with my mouth wide open.

Like a fish.

With a muddy pair of short-shorts and a red tank top.

Whilst in front of Alluring Whisker-Face.

Who is standing over me with the sweetest smile on his face. And then:

"Hey there, Teme told me I'd be able to find you here."

All I manage is a great blush that is greater than the size of garbage I had to throw out of Kiba's (now spotless) room.

And that is a lot.

Alluring Whisker-Face scratches the back of his head, in a way that makes me think he is nervous. Very nervous. (And very, very—times a GAZILLION—cute.)

"I know this may sound… interesting, weird or even creepy, but my friend over there," he points at Sasuke, "Said that I could find you here."

I am all like WHAT?! And he is all like I don't want to frighten you away cute little bunny, so let me explain myself before you scratch my eyes out.

So I say, very nonchalantly—or so I like to think—without stuttering:

"I beg your pardon?"

In which he chuckles sheepishly and shrugs.

"Well, we talked on the bus…"

All the thoughts about how this very moment, that could've changed my life, rushes out of my head and I am blatantly rude to Alluring Whisker-Face.

"I am very sure that talking on the bus for about 15 minutes gives you the right to hunt me down and all, but I think I should still check just in case."

At this point, my head is screaming at me to SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST ENJOY THIS MOMENT, instead of insulting the poor guy.

The poor guy in question grins like there is no tomorrow, like I didn't just accuse him of being a stalker, and sits down next to me, not too far, but not too close either.

Completely ignoring Sasuke, who looks a little awkward and pissed.

Pissed off-edly, Sasuke clears his throat. Pathetic.

I mean, how many egotistical, arrogant and hot guys don't know how to clear their throats properly?!

I'll tell you who. A pampered son of a gun (ha! You thought I was gonna say bitch, am I right?) named Sir Pissed-Off-A-Lot.

As I was saying, Sir Pissed-Off-A-Lot clears his throat. And goes totally unnoticed.

I, of course, see him and decide to ignore him, but Alluring Whisker-Face doesn't even register that Sasuke is waiting for a cue to leave. He just keeps staring at me so intently; I can't resist the blush on my face.

And that is how Alluring Whisker-Face's beautiful face is now tattooed Sasuke's shoeprint.

…

I am going to kill Sasuke.

_**7:21 p.m.**_

I just spat some gum out.

…Into Neji's hair.

_**7:23 p.m.**_

I walked out into my balcony—did I mention I had a balcony?—spat the gum out and it just _fell_ into Neji-niisan's hair.

Oops.

And to think, Alluring Whisker-Face gave me the gum…

You know, after I fixed his face with a band-aid and a kiss for good luck. (ON THE FOREHEAD I TELL YOU)

_**10:55 p.m.**_

NOOOOOO!! I JUST REALIZED THE GUM I SPAT OUT WAS ALLURING WHISKER-FACE'S!!

How could I have been so stupid?

_**11:00 p.m.**_

I didn't even get his name…

!!

**Friday, August 29  
In the parking lot of DAIRY QUEEN**_**  
1:06 p.m.**_

Bah. I cannot even _begin_ to describe how absolutely _LIVID _I am.

I. Am. Being. Forced. To. Work. At. A. Fast. Food. Restaurant.

Apparently, one of my father's friends (I PUT MONEY ON THE DRUG DEALER) needed help at his store.

Did I mention the store was DAIRY QUEEN?

I know I'm overreacting, but I don't see Hanabi dressed in a uniform bringing food out for old people!

Why the "old people", you ask?

BECAUSE IT'S NEXT TO A FREAKING SENIOR'S HOME. And my school.

_**1:19 p.m.**_

Huh. I got the job.

SURPRISE THERE.

Even after I was (not at all) rude.

_**3:05 p.m.**_

SWEET! I get to use 8 dollars worth of food for my break! Hello blizzards!

I also think this uniform looks quite cute on me.

I have a black visor with the logo on it, a black t-shirt with a name tag and a logo on it and a fancy apron that goes on my waist.

No, I am not pant less; I have a pair of black skinnies on.

I am totally getting a SKOR BLIZZARD.

_**3:14 p.m.**_

I believe you deserve to know who works her with me…

We have:

Deidara, the owner. Very nice. Pretty eyes too. A little too feminine for my tastes.

Sasori, the manager. Cold eyes. Very creepy. I wonder how he deals with customers.

Gaara, the cook. Unable to go on till since he once made a customer cry with just a _glare. _(Note to self: Do not tango with this bad boy.)

Shikamaru, cashier. Huh. This one goes to my school. He's childhood friends with Ino. Very lazy and will avoid doing anything.

Tenten, experienced drive-thru person. I was so surprised when I walked in and saw her there! I guess this is how she pays for her apartment.

Sai, bringer of food and cleaner of messes. He goes to Konoha High too! He can't be promoted to a different position since he has no people skills. Whatsoever.

And that's everyone. Which, I believe is very sad. They must overwork these guys a lot. No wonder they need me…

_**3:24 p.m.**_

I think I might really like it here.

_**10:45 p.m.**_

I take that back. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

…And my feet hurt. A lot.

* * *

**Just so you know, this is still modeled from my life. Only less crappier. I seriously do work at Dairy Queen though…**


End file.
